During the day
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: I finally decided to do a continuation/sequel to At Night. I felt as though there needed to be something. It takes place a week before graduation and Bailey is reminiscing about her memories when she and Cody were a new couple. Please, enjoy.


It was a nice and sunny day on the Sky Deck of the S.S Tipton. Bailey was reading a novel and sipped on her banana fofana smoothie that Zack blended for her since that was his job. Bailey was ready Arabian Nights as she was trying to distract herself from the sad moment that she would have to graduate from Seven Seas High and to never see the S.S. Tipton ever again as it was scheduled to be demolished just within a few hours after the ceremony would take place. Bailey was also sad that she might get to see her Cody very often during the summer. She sighed in discontent as she wished she could turn back time and get together with Cody even earlier then they had when they became a couple. Bailey wished that she realized her feelings for Cody much faster so that she could spend more time with him but she knew deep in her heart that she couldn't do anything about it.

The farm girl was depressed but she was grateful that she had a week left before the graduation ceremony where she would give a speech with Cody as one of the Valedictorians. She was so proud and pleased to know that she would be sharing the Valedictorian title with her loving egg head, Cody. As Bailey tried to focus on Arabian Night, she looked at Cody who was folding towels. He looked so handsome in his towel boy uniform. Bailey looked at Cody for a while but tried to return to her reading but gave up once she realized that it would be futile.

Bailey reminisced on all the memories she had about being a student at Seven Seas High. She clearly remembered the memories that stood out the most. The memories that stood out to her the most were memories of her and Cody's relationship. They have been through so much together, through the good and the bad. She regretted the times that she and Cody fought. She especially regretted giving up so easily and agreeing to break up with Cody. That night in Paris was the biggest, most stupid, most horrible moments and memories for her and Cody. She was an absolute fool for agreeing with Cody that they should have broken up. She should have stopped to think for a while and ask herself if it was worth it. Bailey shook her head and dismissed the unwanted memory away from her head. Instead, she went back to happier time in her and Cody's relationship. There have been plenty of moments that they shared in the company of others but there were also plenty of moments that they shared together just the two of them. Bailey grinned at Cody as he was finishing up his shift as towel boy and went back to the time when they were leaning over the railing on the Sky Deck.

The intelligent farm girl remembered a time when she and Cody were a new couple and were just getting used to being boyfriend and girlfriend.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold and dark night when Bailey and Cody were walking along the Sky Deck while holding holds. They decided to walk up to the railing and stare at the stars in the navy blue sky. Bailey had snuggled up against Cody. Cody had to let go of Bailey's hand so that he would place his hand on one of her left shoulder. He wrapped his left hand around her slim shoulder and brought her closer to him._

"_Isn't a beautiful night", Bailey pondered as she looked at the sky._

"_It sure is", Cody replied._

"_You know what, Cody, I think that you're the best guy that I have met", Bailey said as she looked at Cody._

"_Really", Cody asked as he looked at Bailey._

"_Yes. You really are the best guy that I've ever met and you are a better boyfriend than Moose would ever be. I mean, I never felt so happy and safe when I'm around you", Bailey said._

"_I'm glad that you feel that way. I, too, have felt so much happier with you than I was with any other girl", Cody smiled._

_Bailey smiled in return. She leaned forward and Cody leaned forward as well. Their soft lips made contact with each other's. They shared a sincere and passionate kiss. After a couple of seconds they backed away while they slowly released each other's lips from their own. Cody and Bailey just stared into each other's eyes. Cody was about to utter something but he was interrupted by a sudden noise. He and Bailey jumped and turned to who disrupted their silent moment. They saw Zack._

"_Hey, guys! Whatcha doing", Zack asked._

_Cody and Bailey just gave him a death glare. Zack sensed what was going to happen to him so he ran away. Cody and Bailey chased after him._

_End of Flashback_

Bailey had to chuckle at the flashback that played clearly in her brilliant mind. She knew that it was the one time that Zack actually snuck up behind her and Cody and destroyed their time alone together that clear and beautiful night. Bailey grinned as she saw Cody was gone. She figured that he went back to his and Woody's cabin to change into some regular clothes. Bailey wished that she and Cody weren't interrupted by Zack's abrupt appearance but she had to remember what happened next. She decided that she could go back to the flashback as she liked what had happened next.

_Continuation of Flashback_

_As Cody and Bailey had chased Zack to tell him off for interrupting their special moment together, Zack had a funny face on. His stuck his tongue out off to the side of his mouth as he was concentrating on escaping an irritated pair of Cody and Bailey. When Zack was about to ditch the couple, Cody stopped and took off one of his shoes. He aimed at Zack and chucked it right at his head. Cody's shoe hit its mark and got Zack right in the head. He fell down and tripped on his untied laces. Zack fell to ground face first. Cody walked over to his shoe and had put back on his foot. Bailey giggled how Cody knocked Zack down with one his shoes. Zack got up and faced the couple._

"_Please, don't interrupt us again when we're trying to have a special moment together", Cody pleaded._

"_Ok, fine. I won't interrupt you and Bailey again just don't throw a shoe at me again", Zack replied._

"_Agreed", Cody affirmed._

"_Yeah, whatever", Zack huffed._

"_Are you sorry", Cody asked._

"_Yeah. I'm sorry for interrupting the two of you", Zack said._

"_I forgive you", Cody said._

"_What about you, Bailey", Zack asked._

"_Sure. I'll forgive you, Zack", Bailey said._

"_Alright. Well, I'm gonna go now. I'll leave you two alone. Don't get too nerdy", Zack said._

_Zack left Cody and Bailey alone again and they gave each other awkward smiles._

"_What did he mean by 'don't get too nerdy'?" Bailey asked._

"_Either he's worried that we'll talk like smart people and get lost in our topics and forget about romance or it's a play on words from the phrase 'don't get too dirty'", Cody answered._

"'_Don't get too dirty'", Bailey innocently asked._

"_It's a term used when a couple gets really intimate with each other and it becomes inappropriate", Cody clarified._

_Bailey blushed from embarrassment. "Oh."_

"_Don't worry, Bailey. I don't think we have to worry about that for quite a while. I would never disrespect you and your boundaries. I care about you too much to ruin our relationship over something so stupid", Cody assured._

"_Thanks, Cody. I feel so much better", Bailey said._

"_Good to hear. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable about us", Cody replied._

"_You know, Cody, you're a sweet guy and I'm lucky to have you as my boyfriend", Bailey admitted._

"_I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend. You have such a good heart and you're a nice girl", Cody responded._

"_Oh, Cody", Bailey cooed as she smiled at him._

_Bailey had inched closer to him. She then had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Cody was a bit shocked at the sudden kiss but then melted into it and kissed Bailey back. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Bailey's waist. Cody had stroked at Bailey's waist while she had ran her fingers through his golden locks of hair. In that singular moment, Cody and Bailey got closer to each other as a new couple as they had kissed. When they finally broke away, they just stared at each other with loving eyes. A breeze picked up on the Sky Deck and got a little chilly. Bailey shivered and cuddled close to Cody. In response, Cody had tightly wrapped his arms around Bailey's back and rubbed her body to create warmth. He took off his blue zip-up sweatshirt and placed it on Bailey's shoulders. She was surprised by his action and looked up at him with a pondering expression._

"_Cody", Bailey asked in wonderment._

"_Don't worry, Bailey. I'm fine. You can use my sweatshirt to keep you warm. I'll take you back to your cabin", Cody masterfully stated._

_In response, Bailey had nuzzled her head in the crook of Cody's neck and mumbled a 'thank you'. Cody heard Bailey's hushed 'thank you' and smiled inwardly to himself. He gently took her shoulders in his hands which caused her to look at him straight in the eyes. He laced his right hand with Bailey's left one and escorted her back her and London's cabin safely. Bailey gave Cody his sweatshirt back and thanked him for a wonderful night and kissed him goodnight on the cheek. Cody had left Bailey once they had exchanged goodnights._

_End of Flashback_

Bailey was done reminiscing on that one special night when Cody snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who", Cody cleverly asked.

"Cody", Bailey laughed out an answer.

"You're right", Cody laughed as he uncovered Bailey's eyes.

Cody walked around Bailey's seat and sat in a chair next to hers at the table that she was sitting at. He gave her a big smile.

"What are you reading, sweetie", Cody questioned.

"I'm reading Arabian Nights", Bailey plainly answered.

"Are you reading that to distract yourself from something because I know you've read it before", Cody asked.

"Yes, I am. I've been distracted about graduation and college and you and me. Cody what's going to happen to us?" Bailey responded with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to us, Bails. We've been through so much together that I believe that from now on whatever life throws at us, we can take. You and I were meant to be together", Cody assured.

"You really think so", Bailey asked.

"I know so", Cody firmly stated.

"Oh, Cody, I know that I have nothing to worry but I can't help but wonder how the summer will be for us and especially for everything that will happen after the summer", Bailey said.

Cody scooted his chair closer to Bailey's chair and looked at her. He stared at her with love and compassion. He placed his hands on her cheeks and opened his mouth.

"Bailey, no matter what happens to us, I will never leave you…again. I was stupid to leave you one time and it brought me only misery. When we got back together after the Twister hit your family's farm, I was absolutely ecstatic knowing that I had you back and I don't want to lose you after that", Cody softly yet firmly stated.

Bailey stared at Cody's sincere yet serious expression on his soft face and got lost in moment. She placed the book on the table and placed her hands on Cody's cheeks and brought his lips to hers. Cody snaked his arms around Bailey's waist as he too had gotten lost in the moment and melted into the kiss. Bailey slid her hands down his cheeks to his neck and wrapped them around to the back of Cody's head. She dug her fingers into his dirty blonde hair and lightly tugged at the hair. Cody brought Bailey's body closer to his as he pulled on her waist. The kiss got intense as the couple deepened the kiss by tilting their heads. After a minute or two, Cody and Bailey broke away from the kiss. They heard Zack make a gagging noise and turned to see him sticking out his tongue and pretended to poke his right index finger in his mouth. He stopped when got hit in the shoulder by his girlfriend, Maya. She glared at him for making fun of Cody and Bailey kissing each other.

Cody and Bailey grinned at the sight and then smiled at each other. The couple stood up from the table. Bailey grabbed her book while Cody brought over Bailey's empty smoothie cup for her to the Easy Squeezy bar for Zack to clean. When Cody walked back to Bailey, she thanked him for the simple task of taking over the smoothie cup over for her and kissed him on the cheek. Cody smiled in response to Bailey planting one of her sweet kisses on his left cheek. He slung his left arm on her left shoulder and gently grasped her shoulder with his hand. The couple went off to have some time alone before they would have to focus on finishing their homework for the last days of high school and before they would have to work on their speech as co-Valedictorians together. They were happy to know that no matter what stood in their way that they would find a way around it and conquer all of their obstacles together as a team. Cody and Bailey were confident that no matter what happened that they would always love each other and that someday they would be together with each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
